OBJECTIVE: To continue to participate as a member of Cancer and Acute Leukemia Group B (1) studying the natural history of these diseases as modified by various experimental therapeutic regimens, (2) to determine effect, extent, and duration of remissions obtained, (3) to determine the relative efficacy of the various agents used, and (4) to promote the best possible treatment of these disorders.